Two Ravens! Is that Good?
by queen-of-the-darklight
Summary: Raven has a twin sister? is that good? is she an illusion or is she real. how can she show her emotions and nothing happens? find out by reading this chapter


Hey peoples ths is my first fanfic story ever so plz be gentle when you review. Thanx

Disclaimer: okay I don't own th Teen Titans or Erin (who is owned by Wolfbladeswings, but I do own Alexandria.

Alexandria Meets the Teen Titans- chap. 1-

A 13 year old girl sat on the couch staring absent mindedly at the tv. "How could nothing be on? How is it that I think reading is better then watching tv ! Oh no I'm turning into a geek! NOOOOO!" shouted the girl. "Well Alexandria, if there's nothing on tv you could help me clean." said the girl's mother. "Oh would you look at that it's giving my favorite episode of Teen Titans! Sorry mom I guess I can't help you clean." Alexandria shouted back to her mom. Alexandria could not stand another episode of Teen Titans. She had already watched every episode at least ten times, and couldn't wait for the new season. So she was bored. Right now Alexandria was so bored he wished he could just join the Teen Titans on their quest to kick bad guy booty. "Well, I might just be able to sneak out to toy with my powers." thought Alexandria.

Alexandria silently got up but just as she did the remote in her hand started to glow. "Okay, I don't like where this is going!" thought Alexandria.. Suddenly there was a bright light and Alexandria was sucked into a black portal. Then Alexandria dropped to the ground with a thump.

Alexandria landed in front of Titans Tower. Alexandria gasped. "I'm must be dreaming, maybe I fell asleep in front of the tv again." Alexandria knocked on the door. The door was opened by a twelve year old albino girl. Alexandria gasped (again) "Erin, is that you?" asked Alexandria in a whisper that was barely audible. "Ok, now I know I'm dreaming. I'm at Titans Tower and my best friend that disappeared two years ago is here. How can that happen in real life? " The girl studied Alexandria carefully, she looked very confused. Then a look if recognition passed over the girl's face. "Alexandria? Wow, I thought I'd never see you again."

"How do I know you're really Erin?" asked Alexandria suspiciously. "Ask me any question about you and I'll know the answer." said Erin confidently. "Ummm... do I know how to ice skate?" "No." "What are my favorite colors?" "Blue and purple." "Umm.. Okay nthese last two questions will tell me if you are the real Erin. What did you always use to call me?" "Moron ,cheese face, and brainless." "Okay last question what were your favorite words that you use to shout out of nowhere?" "Cheese, pickle jars, and chocolate milk." "Erin, it really is you, wait a sec how did you get here?" "Oh the normal way, the tv sucked me in. How did you get here, and do you know how to leave? " Erin asked. "Well, the remote glowed and a black portal pulled me in. Oh I have no idea how to leave, but why would I want to? This place is awesome." said Alexandria as she shivered. "Oh come in before you start complaining how cold you are." Alexandria stuck her tongue out at Erin and stepped inside the giant T.

Alexandria stood inside the tower staring taking everything in. Erin shook her hand in front of Alexandria's face. "Earth to Alex. Come I'm gonna introduce to everyone. Erin walked over to a giant tv where Cyborg was beating Beast Boy's but in video games. "Beast Boy, Cyborg? Hello Beast Boy, Cyborg? BEAST BOY, CYBORG CAN YOU STOP PLAYING THE GAME FOR FIVE SECONDS? I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" Beast Boy pressed the pause button on the controller. "Chill dude, you didn't need to scream"said Beast Boy. Erin grumbled. "Kay now that I have your attention', said Erin sweetly, "this is my friend Alexandria, she was pulled here by a black portal and doesn't know how to get home either so..." "Dude let me guess she'll be staying here with us until she can find here way home" said beast boy. "Yep" said Erin. "lets go outside Robin, Raven and Starfire are probably training like I should be..."

The two girls headed to the roof and sure enough there was Robin and Starfire training and Raven was Meditating. "Robin, Starfire, Raven, look what I found?" shouted Erin. The three superhero's turned and looked at Erin. "This is my friend Alexandria, a black portal pulled her into the tv."(Raven jumped at the words black portal). "Hey" was all Robin said, but Star fire said her usual questions "what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?" "um.. Purple, and of course I wanna be your friend." said Alexandria. "Yay" Starfire swooped down and caught Alexandria in a bone crush death trap...I mean hug, but Alexandria didn't say anything. "Umm star let the girl go your hugging her so hard she can't say anything." said Robin. Starfire let Alexandria go "you are unharmed friend Alexandria?" asked Starfire. "I'm fine. please call me Alex, Alexandria is too girly." "OH MY GOD IT THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! SOMEONE ACTUALLY WITHSTOOD ONE OF STARFIRE'S HUGS! AHHH!" screamed robin while running in circles

(Heehee I couldn't resist making him look like the idiot he truly is). ""You said you came in a black portal?" asked Raven. "Umm... yeah ,why?" Raven got up and caught Alexandria's arm and dragged her to her room.

"Okay how do I explain this?" asked Raven while pacing around the room. "Explain what?" asked Alexandria who was sitting on Raven's bed. "Okay, I'm just gonna say it, Alexandria you're my lost sister .


End file.
